


Martis Tag in hundert Drabblen

by DieLadi



Series: Jahreszeitenreihe [1]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Liebe, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 9,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Wie hat Jako Marti kennengelernt? Der erste Augenblick war etwas ganz besonderes ... hier aus Sicht von Marti geschildert.





	1. Beton und Schlamm

Hart wie Beton ist die Schicht aus Schlaf, durch die Marti sich durchkämpfen muss. Zäh wie fester Schlamm. Sein Kopf dröhnt. War spät gestern.  
Scheiße.  
Aufwachen sucks.  
Er öffnet die Augen. Die Sonne scheint ins Fenster und blendet ihn.  
Die Vögel zwitschern sich die kleinen Seelen aus den noch kleineren Leibern.  
Blöde Viecher.  
Ein Blick auf den Wecker.  
Er muss in einer halben Stunde aufstehen.  
Lasst mich pennen, dämliche Spatzen, oder was immer ihr seid.  
So schlechte Laune hat Marti selten.  
Er schläft noch mal ein, und die Schlechte Laune macht, dass sie fort kommt.  
Ihr gefällt es hier nicht.


	2. Kopfschmerzen und Gehirnwäsche

Als der Weckton des Handys erklingt, geht es Marti besser.  
Er streckt sich.  
Öffnet die Augen.  
Sieht seinen Mitbewohner Rick.  
„Aufstehen, du Schnarchnase!“  
Marti brummelt ein bisschen.  
„Müde! Kopfschmerzen!“  
Rick reißt ihm die Decke weg.  
„Aufstehen, Spast, wer feiern kann, kann auch frohgemut sein Tagwerk starten!“  
Marti wirft das Kissen nach ihm.  
„Mann, Rick, deine gute Laune ist doch nur mit einer Gehirnwäsche durch sie Illuminaten zu erklären!“  
Rick wirft das Kissen zurück.  
Und innerhalb kürzester Zeit liefern sie sich eine herrliche Kissenschlacht.  
Bis Marti ruft:  
„Halt! Ich ergebe mich!“  
Rick stößt einen triumphierenden Schrei aus.


	3. Kaffee und Bahnhof

Marti lacht.   
„Los jetzt, Spast. Kaffee fassen“, ruft Rick und trabt in Richtung Küche.  
Naja, es ist elf Uhr vormittags.   
Rick pennt meisst noch länger, aber heute kommt Steve aus seinem Urlaub zurück.  
Marti hat Rick versprochen, ihn gemeinsam mit Rick vom Bahnhof abzuholen.

Marti grinst. Schon witzig, die beiden. Wie ein altes Ehepaar, sagt jeder.  
Die dicksten Freunde.  
Seit ewigen Zeiten.

Marti wohnt noch nicht lange hier. Also in Ricks und Dominiks WG.   
Steve wohnt zwei Stockwerke tiefer.

Rick ist auch Marti ein toller Freund.   
Er ist der einzige, der weiß, daß Marti... nicht nur auf Mädchen steht.


	4. Bitternis und Hitze

Kaffee.  
Duftender, heißer, schwarzer Kaffee.  
Wenn der würzige Duft sich in die Nase kräuselt.  
Wenn die Hände die warme Tasse umgreifen.  
Wenn der erste Schluck im Mund seine Hitze entfaltet, einem fast die Schleimhäute verbrennt.  
Man nach Luft schnappen muss, wenn er glutheiß die Kehle hinab rinnt.  
Wenn man erneut den Duft einatmet.  
Wenn man ein wenig pustet, die Oberfläche sich kräuselt, schwarz und verlockend.  
Wenn man den zweiten Schluck nimmt, nicht mehr ganz so heiß, dafür aber spürt man den kräftigen Geschmack, die Bitternis.  
Wenn der Kaffee die ersten Lebensgeister weckt und man dankbar ist für dieses herrliche Getränk.


	5. nörgeln und durchdrehen

„Mensch Marti, werd fertig, wir wollen los!“  
Rick nörgelt, weil Marti immer noch nicht soweit ist.  
„Mann, ich komm ja schon!“  
Marti fährt sich noch mal durch die Haare und tritt aus der Badezimmertür.

Auch Marti freut sich, Steve wiederzusehen, aber Rick ist geradezu am durchdrehen.  
Marti kennt ihn inzwischen gut genug, um das zu merken, auch wenn Rick nach aussen hin recht ungerührt erscheint...

„Wir bringen ihn erst mal nach Hause. Und dann bestellen wir Pizza. Dann kann Steve erzählen. Aber heute Abend... wird gefeiert. Die Jungs aus Felix' WG haben was vorbereitet. Dominik hilft ihnen.“


	6. anspringen und umrennen

Steve steigt aus dem Zug und springt Rick beinahe an. Naja, oder rennt ihn über den Haufen. Vor lauter Wiedersehensfreude.

Marti steht grinsend daneben.

Echt süss die beiden.   
Man könnte fast denken , sie seien ein Paar...  
Sind sie aber nicht. Hatten sie mal ganz klar gestellt. Marti mit seiner grossen Klappe hatte nämlich keine Scheu gehabt zu fragen. 

Er sieht ihnen zu. Megagute Freund, die besten, die es gibt.  
Auch ihm sind sie gute Freunde.

Und dennoch...   
es fehlt was in seinem Leben...  
da ist ein Ziehen in seinem Herzen...  
Sehnsucht nach irgendwas...  
wonach...  
er weiß es selbst nicht.


	7. Würze und Schärfe

Sie sitzen in ihrer WG und essen Pizza.  
Marti hat Salami und Peperoni. Würzig und scharf.  
So mag er das am liebsten.

Steve erzählt.  
Plappert in einer Tour.  
Sein Urlaub war wohl großartig. Er hat viel erlebt, und ist voller Enthusiasmus.

Marti hört nur halb hin.  
Er ist mit den Gedanken woanders.  
Würzig und scharf.

Naja, seine Gedanken gehen manchmal seltsame Wege...

Ein bisschen Würze und Schärfe.  
In seinem Leben.  
Das ist es, was fehlt...

Ja, sagt sein Gefühl. Würze wäre schön.  
Ja, sagt sein Sextrieb. Schärfe wäre ...cool.  
Aus! Ruft der Verstand. Benehmt euch! 

Die drei wieder. Ständig am streiten.


	8. Entschlossenheit und Träume

Sie fehlt ihm noch immer.  
Sein Mädchen.  
Er hat sie geliebt.

Sie wollte nicht, daß er nach Berlin geht. Hatte nicht verstanden, wie viel ihm das bedeutete...  
Sie hatte ihn vor die Wahl gestellt.  
Ich oder Berlin.  
Er war verletzt gewesen.  
Dass sie seine Träume nicht verstand.  
Nicht verstand, wie wichtig ihm das war... es ging um seine Zukunft...

Er war gegangen.  
Schweren Herzens.  
Aber entschlossen.  
Und nun vermisst er sie.  
Oder...  
vermisst Zweisamkeit.

Er leidet.  
Verdammt.

Mann, nervt Sextrieb. Mit deinen blauen Augen kannste jede Nacht ne Andere...  
Scheiße, aber das ist doch nicht Liebe...schnieft Gefühl.  
Idioten, knurrt Verstand.


	9. Flachwitze und Haare

Marti sitzt mit Rick im Auto. Sie sind unterwegs, um Getränke einzukaufen.

„Wie sind die Jungs so?“ fragt er.  
„Naja, Felix kennste schon. Flo auch.“  
Marti nickt.  
„Dann wird noch Frodo da sein. Der König der Flachwitze.“

Marti lacht.  
„Konkurrenz für mich?“

"Ne, du. Frodo reißt Flachwitze, die Tiefenrekorde sprengen. Du dagegen hast Beklopptheitsanfälle. Das is n Unterschied.“

Marti zeigt Rick den Finger.  
„Affe, du.“  
Rick grinst.

„Und dann Jako. Der ist... Künstler. Mit Leib und Seele. Und...Haaren.“  
Marti schaut Rick gross an.  
„Was?“  
„Wirste schon sehen.“

Marti zuckt mit den Schultern.


	10. Märzhasen und Limbo

Rick klingelt an der Haustür. Der Türsummer geht. Marti und Steve schleppen jeder eine Kiste Bier hoch.   
Die Wohnungstür steht schon offen. Ein junger Mann schaut ihnen entgegen.

„Hi, icke bin Frodo.“ Er hält Marti die Hand hin, sieht die Kiste und packt mit an.

Marti lächelt ihn an. „Hab schon von dir gehört.“  
„Icke von Dir ooch. Du bist der der – ick zitiere Rick- verrückt is, wie ein Märzhase, aber ein herzensguter Kerl?“  
„Dann bist du der, der für die Weltmeisterschaft im Flachwitzlimbo trainiert?“  
Sie sehen sich an, und brechen in schallendes Gelächter aus.


	11. tief und dunkel

Frodo führt Marti und Steve in die Küche.   
„Da könnt Ihr das Bier erst mal abstellen.“

Der Küchentisch ist überfüllt mit Leckereien. Felix hat sich richtig reingekniet.   
Soviel weiss Marti schon: Felix ist ein Zauberer an Herd und Ofen.  
„Die anderen kommen auch gleich“, sagt Felix.  
Marti steht mit dem Rücken zur Küchentür.  
Er hört, wie sie sich öffnet.  
„Hallo, Jako“, sagt Felix.  
„Hallo Leute“, hört Marti eine tiefe, dunkle Stimme hinter sich.  
Oh mein Gott, was für eine Stimme...  
Er dreht sich um.

Und sieht den Mann seiner Träume.  
Und es geschieht.

 

Crash Boom Bang.


	12. Bier und Honig

Crash!

Die Bierflasche, die Marti sich gerade aus dem Kasten genommen hatte, entgleitet ihm.  
Sie zerschellt laut klirrend auf dem Küchenboden.

„Verfickte Scheisse“, schreit Marti, weil das Bier auf seine Hose spritzt und natürlich in der Küche eine Heidensauerei entsteht.

Felix sieht ihn einen Augenblick an, dann prustet er los. Steve ebenfalls. Der krümmt sich fast am Boden.

Marti wird knallrot.  
Na super.  
Da hat er ja nen tollen ersten Eindruck hinterlassen.  
Klasse gemacht, Fischer. Ganz Klasse.

Und dann sieht er Jako an.  
Der grinst.  
Seine Mundwickel zucken.  
Seine Augen funkeln.

Und dann hört Marti ein warmes, honigfarbenes Lachen.


	13. Schaufel und Besen

Boom! 

Marti fühlt sich furchtbar.  
Die Flucht antreten kann er nicht, weil in der Tür immer noch ER steht.

Jako.

Gibt es Liebe auf den ersten Blick?  
Falls ja, ist Marti sicher, sie gerade zu erleben.

Na fein, und er hat nichts besseres zu tun, als sich zu blamieren.  
Und der Typ, den er anhimmelt, lacht sich scheckig über ihn.

Marti sieht hilfesuchend zu Felix.  
Der ist schon mit Schaufel und Besen am Start. Marti hilft.   
Sie machen die Sauerei sauber.

Jako schaut grinsend dabei zu.   
Die anderen auch, aber die sind Marti egal.

Sein Herz schlägt bis zum Halse.


	14. Volltrottel und Helfer

Bang!

„Kom mit, ich geb dir ne Hose von mir“, sagt Felix.  
Marti nickt und folgt ihm.

Spürt Jakos Blicke auf sich.

Sie brennen regelrecht auf seiner Haut.

Er passt nicht auf, wo er hinläuft.  
Prallt im Flur mit dem Kopf gegen einen Kleiderhaken.  
„Au! Mist“

So heftig, dass ihm leicht benommen wird.   
Jako hält ihn jetzt wohl endgültig für einen Volltrottel.  
Er lehnt sich an die Wand.   
Felix hält ihn fest.

Felix läuft los, ein Kühlpad holen. 

Moment mal, wer stützt ihn dann, und führt ihn zum nächsten Stuhl?

Er schaut sich nach dem Helfer um.

Jako.


	15. Backfisch und Sturmböe

Marti schaut in Jakos Augen.

Und egal, wie bescheuert das ist, er kennt den anderen kaum, eigentlich gar nicht, und so ein toll aussehender Mann hat doch sicher an jedem Finger zehn, egal ob Mädels oder Jungs:

Er hat sich verliebt. Einfach so.

Er hat sich verknallt. Wie ein Backfisch.

Er hat sich verschossen. Wie ein Teenager.

Es hat ihn erwischt. Aber heftig.

Es hat ihn umgehauen. Wie eine Sturmböe.

Und jetzt?  
Nix jetzt.  
Fischer, du musst erst mal abwarten...  
Du kannst ihn doch schlecht fragen:  
Hey, Jako, bist du eventuell schwul?  
Und falls ja, stehst du auf mich?

Fuck.


	16. Hirn und Lappen

Verdammt noch mal, eigentlich ist Marti doch nicht auf den Mund gefallen.  
Eigentlich juckt es ihn doch überhaupt nicht, wenn er sich zum Affen macht.  
Im Gegenteil, er ist der erste, der darüber lauthals lacht.

Was zum Henker ist also los mit ihm, dass sich hier offensichtlich sein letztes bisschen Hirn verabschiedet?  
Nun gut, böse Zungen behaupten, viel wäre das eh nicht gewesen.  
Aber das stimmt nicht.  
Marti ist ein ausgesprochen intelligenter junger Mann.

Was ihn nicht daran hindert, verrückt zu sein wie ein Rudel Rehpinscher auf Leckerli-Entzug.

Er reisst sich zusammen.  
Verflixt, Fischer, du bist doch sonst nicht so'n Lappen.


	17. lachen und kühlen

So langsam kommt Marti wieder mit sich ins Reine.  
Langsam kriegt er seine Sinne wieder beisammen.

„Danke“, sagt er. „Danke, Jako.“  
Und er lächelt seinen freundlichen Helfer an.

Der lächelt zurück.  
„Und du bist Marti, oder? Hast dich ja gleich gut hier eingeführt. Eindrucksvoll.“

Und er lacht mit angenehmer, voller Stimme.

Aber es ist kein Auslachen. Es ist ein gutes Lachen.  
Marti stimmt ein.

Felix bringt das Kühlpack. Das drückt sich Marti auf die schmerzenden Stelle.  
Es hilft.

Kurze Zeit später hat Felix ihm eine Hose gegeben, die ihm einigermaßen passt.

Gut.  
Nun kann der Abend losgehen.


	18. Respawn und Hosen

Marti taucht, etwas frisch gemacht, in der Küche auf, wo noch immer die meisten Leute sind, lachen und quatschen.

„So, bin respawnt“, sagt er.  
Die anderen lachen.  
Jakos Lachen hört er deutlich raus. Diese Stimme geht ihm einfach unter die Haut.

Jako stellt sich zu ihm und reicht ihm ein Bier.  
„Hier. Aber nicht wieder fallen lassen.“  
„Nene, das mach ich erst, wenn ich noch ein paar mehr intus habe.“  
„Aber nicht so oft, sonst gehen Felix noch die Hosen aus.“

Wieder lachen sie beide.  
Sie verstehen sich gut.  
Das könnte echt schön sein... aber naja.


	19. liebenswert und durchgeknallt

Der Abend gestaltet sich echt schön.  
Marti lernt ne Menge Leute kennen.  
Hat Spass.  
Lacht viel.

Sein Ruf ist ihm vorrausgeeilt, Rick hat wohl schon viel von ihm erzählt:  
Er ist sein neuer Mitbewohner, lustig, liebeswert, gutherzig- und total durchgeknallt.

Die Verrücktheiten, die Marti im Laufe des Abends so von sich gibt, die er so anstellt, ganz wie immer eben, wundern niemanden.

Das hat auch Vorteile.

Er steht neben Jako. Im Kreise der anderen.  
Das Thema ist Jakos Exfreundin.  
„Was solls“, sagt Jako gerade zu Steve.  
„Bin jetzt halt Single. Hat eben nicht sollen sein.“

Marti holt Luft.


	20. Frisur und Blick

Gut, also jetzt den Verrücktheitsbonus nutzen.

Das ganze als Witz abtun. Als eine seiner Verrücktheiten.

Wenn man einen solchen Ruf erst mal hat, kann man so ziemlich alles bringen. 

Er probiert es einfach. Why not.  
„Mönsch, Jako. Vermutlich haste doch bei vielen Damen Chancen. Wirst doch mit deinen langen Haaren jede einfangen.“  
Er kichert.  
„Mit meinem Blick krieg ich das auch hin, wenngleich ich mit Haaren nicht dienen kann...“  
Er fährt sich grinsend durch seine Strubbelfrisur.

„Oder biste eventuell schwul? Und falls ja, stehst du auf mich?“  
Und er macht eine gezierte Geste, wie ein verschämtes Fräulein.


	21. Vernunft und Spaß

Sextrieb und Gefühl geben sich High Five.

Verstand jedoch läuft rot an vor Wut.  
„Seid ihr denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen???!!!“

„Was dennn“, meint Sextrieb, „wie sollen wir das denn rausfinden, wenn wir das Maul nicht aufkriegen?“

„Genau“, mault Gefühl. „Wenns nach dir geht, sind wir wieder so lange vernünftig, bis alles zu spät ist!“

„Und außerdem“, sagt Schabernack – huch, wo kommt der denn her? Naja, eigentlich ist der immer da - „macht das Spaß! Guckt doch mal, wie alle dreinschauen!“

Verstand kapituliert. Er hat hier eh nicht viel zu sagen.


	22. Faust und Gretchen

Jako grinst.  
„Ja, klar steh ich auf dich, komm, sollen wir in mein Zimmer gehen?“  
Und er macht eine anzügliche Geste mit der Augenbraue und einen übelst übertriebenen Kussmund.

Im nächsten Augenblick hat er Marti geschnappt und an sich gezogen. In seine Arme.

„Schönes Fräulein, darf ich es wagen, Arm und Geleit euch anzutragen?“

Marti lächelt geziert.  
Gut, gibt er eben das Gretchen.  
„Bin weder Fräulein, weder schön, kann ungeleitet nach Hause gehen.“

Scheiße, denkt Marti. Was tue ich hier eigentlich.   
Das ist irgendwie viel zu schön in seinem Arm.

Und für IHN nur Spaß.

Ach Mann.


	23. Traumpaar und Tanzparkett

Marti will sich aus seinen Armen lösen.  
Aber Felix macht das Vorhaben zunichte.

„Bleibt mal so!“ ruft er.  
Er fummelt an seinem Handy rum, und schon erklingt Musik.

„Ihr seid das Traumpaar des Abends, jetzt zeigt mal, was ihr auf dem Tanzparkett drauf habt!“

Scheiße.  
In was hat Marti sich da nur reinmanövriert.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck.  
Tanzen kann er nicht.

Er sieht hilfesuchend zu Rick.  
Der sieht ihn an, erst fragend, dann verstehend, dann irgendwie mitleidig.  
Er überlegt fieberhaft, wie er Marti aus der Lage retten kann.

Sein Mitbewohner ist ein lieber Kerl, aber manchmal einfach ein Vollidiot.


	24. Zweideutigkeit und Spaß

„Das habt Ihr nun davon!“ schimpft Verstand. Er ist richtig sauer.

„Ich will hier weg!“ heult Gefühl.

„Scheiß drauf. Lasst uns die Situation genießen! Also ich feiere das hart!“ sagt Sextrieb und grinst zweideutig.

„Scheiße, nicht auch das noch“, ruft Verstand, „reiß dich zusammen!“

„Ich will hier weg! Für IHN ist das doch alles nur Spaß! Manno!“ jammert Gefühl.

„Naja“, sagt Verstand.  
„Wenn wir mal ehrlich sein wollen, hat er DAS nicht gesagt. Also wer weiß...“  
Damit hat Verstand mal echt was vernünftiges gesagt.   
Nur dummerweise hat ihm mal wieder keiner zugehört.


	25. Wechselschritt und Sidestep

Es funtioniert erstaunlich gut.   
Also das Tanzen.

Eins, zwei, Wechselschritt, eins, zwei, Sidestep...  
Jako führt, Marti lässt sich führen und so sieht das ganze gar nicht so schlecht aus...

Ein bisschen geniesst Marti das sogar.  
Nur...  
dieses Wissen...  
für IHN ist das ein großartiger Jux...  
mehr nicht...

Das macht Marti fertig.

Verdammt, Rick, tu doch was!

Rick hat eine Idee.  
Er flüstert Steve etwas zu. Der grinst.  
Sie kommen auf das Tanzpaar zu.

„Abklatschen!“ ruft Rick, schnappt sich Marti, während Steve Jako übernimmt.   
Beide Paare tanzen weiter, naja, Rick und Marti versuchen zumindest etwas dergleichen.  
Es sieht urkomisch aus.


	26. Chancen und Analysen

„So ist das noch viel doofer“, mault Gefühl.

„Verdammt“, schimpft Verstand, „jetzt hoffe ich mal, dass Marti nicht eifersüchtig wird. Das wäre nun wirklich ein wenig fehl am Platze.“

Gefühl schnieft.   
Dann schleicht sich ein Grinsen auf sein Gesicht.  
„Aber wenn Jako jetzt eifersüchtig wird... das wäre sogar süß.“

„Wir können unsere Chancen nach derzeitigem Stand der Dinge noch überhaupt nicht einschätzen“, sagt Verstand.  
„Wir müssen die Sachlage analysieren... Und zwar nicht...“  
Er schaut Gefühl eindringlich an.  
„...durch die rosarote Brille. Und du...“  
...ein ebensolcher Blick zu Sextrieb...  
„...hältst einfach die Klappe.“


	27. Diener und Knicks

Zwei Trottel, die sich gegenseitig auf den Füße rumstehen, während Steve und Jako elegant dahingleiten. Das ist zuviel für die Umstehenden.   
Sie halten sich die Bäuche vor Lachen. 

In dem Moment verklingt die Musik. Der Song ist zu Ende.  
Das Lachen erfasst auch Rick und Marti, und als Jako dann auch noch artig einen Diener macht und Steve einen Knicks, ist es um den letzten Standhaften geschehen.

Selbst Dominik, der in letzter Zeit nicht viel lacht und oftmals so traurig wirkt, kringelt sich geradezu.

Das Gelächter ist ohrenbetäubend.

Deshalb bekommt niemand mit, wie Marti Rick ins Ohr flüstert:  
„Danke.“


	28. Freundin und Freundschaft

Rick grinst.  
„Komm mal“, sagt er und zieht Marti aus der Küche.

„Marti, was ist los? Hast das vorhin ernst gemeint, was du Jako gefragt hast?“

Marti sieht ihn verlegen an.  
„Irgendwie schon...“

„Du hast dich verliebt, oder...?“

„Ich … glaube ja.“

„Ach Marti... ich weiß nicht recht... er hatte bis vor kurzem ne Freundin, also ich glaube nicht...dass er überhaupt auf Jungs steht...“

„Ich weiß“, sagte Marti.  
„Ich werde wohl damit klar kommen müssen. Ich hoffe, dass wir immerhin so was wie ne gute Freundschaft haben können...“

Rick nickt. Klingt vernünftig.


	29. Zocken und Nerds

Marti ist im Wohnzimmer. Steht hinter der Couch und hat sich mit den Ellenbogen auf die Rücklehne gestützt.  
Er schaut Rick, Steve und Frodo beim zocken zu. Worms.   
Einige andere Leute stehen um sie herum, feuern an, geben Kommentare ab.

Plötzlich taucht Jako auf. Tritt neben Marti.  
Stützt sich ebenso auf.   
Ist mit Marti auf Augenhöhe.  
Spricht ihn an.  
„Zockst du manchmal selber?“

„Ja, schon. Aber nicht gut. Zum Spaß eben.“  
Jako lächelt. Nickt.  
„Geht mir auch so. Kann mit den Nerds nicht mithalten.“

Kurzes Schweigen.  
Dann sagt Jako:  
„Sollen... wir uns mal treffen? Zum Zocken...?“


	30. durchatmen und verkacken

Scheisse, was?  
Oh Mein Gott!  
Hat Jako ihn etwa gerade um ein Date gefragt?  
Ein fucking Date?

Okay, Moment mal, langsam, Fischer.  
Er will mal mit dir ne Runde Zocken.   
Vielleicht einfach nur, weil wir es beide nicht so können und er daher gegen mich ne Chance hat, nicht komplett zu verkacken?  
Interpretiere da mal nix rein, ja?

„Ähmmm... Marti...ich will ja nicht drängen, aber du solltest mal langsam antworten!“ sagt Verstand.  
„SAG JAAAA!“ brüllt Gefühl.  
„Aber so was von Ja!“ haucht Sextrieb mit rauer Stimme.

Marti atmet tief durch.  
Er macht den Mund auf und antwortet.


	31. Alarm und Hormone

„Ähm... also.. ich...“stottert er.

Ach du Scheiße, denkt Verstand, der will nein sagen? Echt jetzt?

„Leute“, ruft Verstand, „ Alarmstufe rot! Er will nein sagen!“

Er wendet sich hektisch an Gefühl.  
„Hör zu. Sorge dafür, dass er so nervös ist, dass er kein Wort raus kriegt. Du, Sextrieb, gibst richtig Gas! Jetzt sofort! Ich selber schalte mich kurz komplett ab. Wenn ich runtergefahren bin, sorgt ihr dafür, dass er von Hormonen nur so überflutet wird. Dann wird er automatisch ja sagen, ohne zu kapieren, was er tut. Und dann schalte ich mich wieder ein. Okay?“

Beide nickten.


	32. Enttäuschung und Freude

„Ähm...also...ich...“

Mann, Fischer, kannst du nicht mal wie ein vernünftiger Mensch reden?

„Also, Jako, ich habe viel zu tun in der nächsten Zeit. Naja, meine Sprecherausbildung, dann die Arbeit für 'Was geht ab?', und mein Kanal braucht auch dringend mal wieder Content...“

Jako nickte. Er verstand das, da war sich Marti sicher.  
Aber...er sah enttäuscht aus.  
Enttäuscht...?  
Also ging es ihm doch um Marti? Als Person?

„Aber... ich glaube, mal so einen Abend.... wird sich schon finden...“

„Klasse, ich freue mich“, sagte Jako und strahlte ihn an.  
„Lass uns telefonisch abmachen, wann, ja?“

Marti nickte.


	33. abwarten und teetrinken

Sie stehen immer noch nebeneinander, auf die Sofalehne gestützt.  
Es ist so viel passiert heute...  
Marti fühlt sich wohl neben Jako.  
Und denkt nach.

Seine vorhin so rausgeplauzten Fragen...  
sind sie beantwortet?  
Nein. Jako hat geblödelt, aber er hat ja auch... Martis Fragen für Blödelei gehalten.

Es kann also... so oder so sein... oder ganz anders...

Er sollte ihn noch mal fragen.  
Hinter verschlossenen Türen.  
Ernsthaft.

Quatsch, Fischer, das kannste nicht bringen.  
Oder doch? 

Nein. Besser abwarten.  
Und beobachten.  
Abwarten.

Marti ist so unsicher, was zu tun ist.  
Mist.  
Also dann... am besten erst mal gar nichts unternehmen.

Elementar, Watson.


	34. Fan und Fiction

Die Jungs auf dem Sofa haben gerade eine Runde beendet. Im Moment zockt niemand, aber man diskutiert.

„Jetzt ist es mal an der Zeit für Fanfictions,“ sagt Rick und grinst.

„Dein Ernst?!“ schnaubt Steve. Er sieht weniger begeistert aus.

„Klar!“ ruft Rick.

Frodo lacht. „Gerne, aber bitte nix mit Essstäbchen!“

Marti ist verwirrt.   
„Fanfictions?“

„Ja,“ sagt Jako und lacht.  
Die Internetseite, Fanfiction.de, kennste die? Da werde ich regelmäßig mit Felix verkuppelt und ins Bett geschickt!“

Marti grinst.  
Ob es wohl auch schon welche von ihm gibt? Vermutlich nicht. So bekannt ist er noch nicht.


	35. Idee und Begeisterung

„Ach Leute, einfach Fanfictions vorlesen ist doch langweilig,“ sagt Jako.  
„Find ich auch,“ sagt Steve, froh, einen gleichgesinnten gefunden zu haben.

Jako grinst.  
„Ich hätte ne bessere Idee.“  
„Ach ja?“ fragt Rick. „Und welche?“

„Naja, wir spielen noch ne Runde Mario Kart. Zwei gegen zwei. Und die, die verlieren... müssen selber eine schreiben. Also über sich halt.“

Er grinst breit.

Steve verdreht die Augen.  
„Auch nicht viel besser, die Idee.“

Rick jedoch ist begeistert, einige der umstehenden lachen und finden die Idee auch ganz witzig.

„Also gut,“ sagt Rick, „Machen wir.“


	36. Chance und Schwindelei

„Und wer soll gegen wen?“ fragt Rick.

„Ich würde sagen, Leute, von denen es noch nicht viele Fanfictions gibt. Marti zum Beispiel.“

Marti zieht erschrocken die Luft ein.

Jako fährt fort: „Ich helfe ihm, weil...naja... ich bin besser im zocken. Damit er ne reelle Chance hat.“

Marti schaut ihn erstaunt an. Ihre Blicke begegnen sich. Sie wissen beide, daß das gelogen ist.

Jako schaut fragend.  
„Okay?“

Martis Hände werden feucht, sein Hals trocken.   
Scheiße, worauf lässt er sich da schon wieder ein. Aber er nickt.

Jako schaute in die Runde:  
„Gegen... Robin und Dominik, okay?“


	37. Träume und Schnulzen

Robin schaut zu Dominik und strahlt. Er nickt.

Dominik schaut zu Robin. Rot. Verlegen. Traurig... aber er nickt auch.

Warum hat Jako geschwindelt? Warum will er gerne mit Marti ein Team bilden? Ein Team...   
klingt gut. Ist schon mal ein Anfang.

Marti möchte gerne glauben, dass... Jako eventuell Interesse hat... an ihm ...

Aber verdammt, schau dir den Kerl doch an. So heiß. Ein Womanizer.

Also, Fischer. Lass das träumen.

Er beginnt, die Melodie dieses uralten Schlagers zu pfeifen.

„Fischer, lass das Träumen...“   
Na, eigentlich heißt das Seemann, nicht Fischer.  
Egal, kommt bei so ner Schnulze nicht drauf an.


	38. Trompete und Akkordeon

Jako grinst. Er kennt die Melodie. Summt mit und klopft den Rhythmus auf der Sofalehne mit.  
Fängt an zu variieren.

Marti beginnt, anstatt zu pfeifen die Geräusche eines Akkordeons nachzuahmen.  
Schifferklavier.  
Er kann so was.  
Ziemlich gut sogar. Solche Sachen hat er drauf.   
Zwischendurch imitiert er ein Trompetensolo. Mit den entsprechenden Gesichtsverrenkungen.

Jako hat Spaß dran, trommelt weiter. Und fängt an, den Text zu singen soweit er ihm geläufig ist.  
Das klingt mit seiner dunklen Stimme gar nicht mal schlecht.

 

Das ganze ist ziemlich cool.  
Wird von den umstehendem mit Beifall belohnt.

 

Gott sei Dank kommt keiner auf den Zusammenhang.


	39. kuscheln und plattmachen

Schließlich machen Sie es sich auf dem Sofa bequem.  
Robin neben Dominik, Marti neben Jako.

Nah neben Jako.

Soviel Platz ist auf dem Ding schließlich nicht.  
Verflixt. Das ist schön. Und aufregend.  
Aber … ach man.  
Sich jetzt ankuscheln können...

Jako sieht ihn an.  
„Wir machen sie platt, oder?“  
„Klar doch!“  
Marti grinst.   
Sie geben sich High Five.

Marti schwirrt der Kopf.  
Was geht hier ab?  
Es ist doch klar, das sie gegen Rob und Dom keine Chance haben...

Also warum das ganze?

Ach Scheiß drauf. Einfach Spaß haben. Also los.  
Er schnappt sich den Controler und grinst.


	40. fluchen und anfeuern

Es wird ein heißer Kampf.   
Leidenschaftlich.  
Voller Flüche und Anfeuerungsrufe...

Marti gerät ordentlich ins Schwitzen.  
Aber das ist nicht nur dem nervenaufreibenden Spiel geschuldet. Sondern auch der Tatsache, dass Jako im Eifer des Gefechts das T-Shirt etwas hochgerutscht ist, und nun ein Streifen Haut zu sehen ist... und zu fühlen. Marti ist versehentlich mit dem Arm daran entlang gestreift.   
Es hat sich so gut angefühlt.

Oh Mann, er versucht doch, seine Gefühle in den Griff zu kriegen, aber das macht es ihm weiß Gott nicht leichter.  
Jako macht es ihm nicht leichter.

Verflixt, Schicksal, warum tust du mir das an?


	41. maulen und motzen

„Wir müssen unbedingt gewinnen,“ heult Verstand.  
„Ich habe keine Lust darauf, so eine blöde Fanfiction zu schreiben!“

Er schaut die anderen beiden an.  
„Los helft mir!“

„Ach naja...,“ sagt Gefühl. „Also eigentlich...“

„Ich hätte voll Bock drauf, ehrlich gesagt,“ mein Sextrieb und reibt sich die Hände.

„Mann,“ motzt Verstand, „auf euch ist kein Verlass!!!  
Vorhin, als er Jako berührt hat, wäre das beinahe in eine Peinlichkeit ausgeartet, weil du dich nicht beherrschen kannst,“ schreit er Sextrieb wütend an.

„Hey,“ mault der, „Mein Name ist Sextrieb und nicht Selbstbeherrschung!“

Verstand stöhnt.


	42. Chance und Sieg

Drei Runden.  
Und die erste haben sie doch tatsächlich gewonnen.

Sie schauen sich völlig verblüfft an.  
Schauen dann zu Rob und Dominik.  
Was geht da denn ab?  
Marti schluckt. Robin schaut mehr zu Dominik, als alles andere. Er schaut... Moment... er schaut ihn verliebt an? Kann das sein...?

Und Dom schaut in die Ferne... traurig... was zum Teufel...  
Wie auch immer, beide waren wohl unkonzentriert...  
Puh.  
Marti atmet auf.  
Wie es aussieht haben er und Jako ne echte Chance.

Ähmmm...

Also ne Chance das Spiel zu gewinnen. Das ist gemeint. Nichts anderes. Nur nicht falsch verstehen, den Gedanken.

Ach verdammt.


	43. Dampfwalze und Lachtränen

Doch dann kommt es, wie es kommen muss.

In der zweiten und auch der dritten Runde werden sie von Robin und Dominik, die sich nach dem ersten Schrecken etwas mehr auf das Spiel konzentrieren, gnadenlos vom Platz gefegt.

Sie werden eingestampft.

Sie werden zerhackschnetzelt.

Sie werden auf ein Format von zwei Metern mal zwei Metern mal Null Komma zwei Millimetern plattgewalzt.

Sie versagen dermaßen, das sie selber sich darüber kringeln. Marti rutscht vor Lachen vom Sofa, während Jako sich Tränen lachend mit Kopf und Armen auf seiner Schulter abstützt.

Es endet also in einem haushohen Sieg von Robinik über Jarti.


	44. Ohren und Hände

Man beruhigt sich langsam ein wenig.  
Die Controler werden an die Seite gelegt.   
Robin und Dominik geben sich High Five.

Rick hätte sicher im Kreis gegrinst, wenn seine Ohren dabei nicht im Wege gewesen wären.

Ein bisschen empfindet er Mitleid mit Marti. Da er ja um dessen Gefühle weiß.

Andererseits... vielleicht schafft Marti es ja, etwas aus der Situation zu machen. Es ist eine Chance.   
Rick hofft, das Marti sie nutzen wird.

Er klatscht in die Hände, schaut in die Runde und sagt:

„So ihr zwei, jetzt seid ihr also fällig. Jetzt zeigt mal, was ihr so drauf habt.“


	45. Grundstein und Raute

„Naja,“, sagt Jako, und schaut Marti an.  
„Dann müssen wir beide eine Story schreiben. Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden. Kannste nix machen.“

Marti grinst, faltet seine Hände zur Raute und sagt mit Merkelstimme:  
„Und ich möchte noch einmal in aller Deutlichkeit betonen, dass wir uns gemeinsam dieser Herausforderung stellen müssen. Nur gemeinsam werden wir es schaffen, und damit auch zukünftigen Generationen den Grundstein legen für eine Kultur des Fanfictiontums.“

Wieder liegen alle ringsum am Boden.  
Martis Albereien sind einfach zu herrlich.  
Der Typ ist einfach so wunderbar verrückt.

Marti hat heute den Grundstein gelegt für eine Kultur der Marti-Fischer-Verehrung.


	46. Knie und Klischee

Jako steht auf.  
„Also, Leute, ich denke mal, Marti und ich gehen dann mal an mein Laptop.“  
„Gut,“ sagt Rick, „in einer Stunde wieder hier, und dann wird vorgelesen, Jungs.“  
„Ja, mal sehen, ich weiß nicht, ob wir das in einer Stunde schaffen. Aber der Abend ist ja noch lang.“

Jako dreht sich zu Marti.  
„Kommst du?“  
„Mmhh“, brummt Marti, und geht hinter Jako her.

Sein Magen flattert.  
Sein Atem geht viel zu schnell.  
Sein Herz klopft.  
Seine Knie sind weich.  
Sein Bauch grummelt.

Kein Klischee, dass er nicht volle Kanne mitnimmt.

Holy shit.


	47. Laptop und Lachen

Nun sind sie also allein in Jakos Zimmer.   
Er.   
Und Jako.   
Okay.  
Ruhig bleiben.  
Wird schon.

Jako streicht sein Haar zurück und klappt sein Laptop auf.  
„So,“ sagt er, „und was schreiben wir jetzt?“  
Er grinst.

Marti grinst auch.  
„Es gibt ein paar Möglichkeiten. Was die Jungs erwarten, ist wohl klar. Aber wir könnten sie auch austricksen und was völlig harmloses schreiben. Immerhin war nur von Fanfiction die Rede. Niemand hat gesagt, was drin vorkommen muss.“

Jakos herrliches Lachen ertönt.  
„Rick würde ganz schön blöd aus der Wäsche schauen.“

Dann sagt er:  
„Möglichkeit zwei wäre...“


	48. beten und fürchten

„...daß wir einfach eine süße Liebesgeschichte schreiben. So, wie es sie schon zu tausenden gibt,“ sagt Jako, während er am Laptop ein leeres Dokument öffnet.   
„Nach dem Motto: sie waren ineinander verliebt, keiner traute es sich dem anderen zu sagen. Irgendwann trauen sie sich doch. Alle sind glücklich. Kuss, Abblende, Danke, liebes Publikum.“

Marti schluckt.  
Gut, daß Jako jetzt gerade nicht zu ihm schaut.

„Wird komisch werden, sowas über uns...“ sagt Jako leise.  
Betend und gleichzeitig fürchtend, dass Marti ihn versteht...

Marti versteht: „... weil es ja nicht zutrifft.“  
Und weiß nicht, dass er falsch versteht....


	49. Wahrheit und Lüge

So, ihr Lieben,   
in diesem Kapitel habe ich einen Satz der wunderbaren Autorin MaryReilly verwendet, aus ihrer FF "Und dann wurde es Liebe".  
Es handelt sich um den Satz "Vielleicht sollten wir... machen."  
Und danke, Mary, dass ich diesen Satz verwenden darf!

Eure Ladi

________________________

 

„Möglichkeit drei“, sagt Jako, „wäre ne richtig versaute Sex- Nummer, aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich das hinkriege.“  
„Ich auch nicht. Immerhin müssen wir es später auch noch vorlesen..“

Sie schweigen beide einen Augenblick.  
„Wir... könnten es versuchen...“ sagt Jako leise.

Und dann tut Marti wieder etwas, was in dieser Situation überraschend ist. Er sagt das, was er jetzt denkt.

Mit Blick auf Jakos Hochbett sagt er:

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach rauf gehen und vögeln, das würde es authentischer machen.“

Manchmal ist die Wahrheit die beste Lüge, wenn man weiß, daß sie einem keiner glaubt.


	50. klettern und klopfen

Martis Herz klopft.  
Er wartet auf Jakos Reaktion.  
Sekunden werden zu Stunden.  
Ziehen sich wie Kaugummi.  
Stille breitet sich aus.

Wird Jako sich verlegen räuspern, seinem Laptop zuwenden und zur Tagesordnung übergehen?  
Wird er etwas sagen wie „Spinnst du, du Schwuchtel?“ Nein, das wohl eher nicht.  
Wird er in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen? Das ist wohl am wahrscheinlichsten...

Aber nein.  
Nichts von alledem geschieht.

Jako überrascht Marti komplett.  
Er klettert die Leiter zu seinem Bett hoch.  
Hockt sich im Schneidersitz auf das Laken.  
Klopft mit der Hand neben sich.  
Und sagt: „Klar doch, komm!“

Und dann grinst er breit.


	51. Aufregung und Gelächter

In Martis Kopf geht die Post ab.

Sextrieb springt aufgeregt herum und ruft:  
„Ja, ja, ja!“

Gefühl kaut auf den Nägeln und stottert:  
„Aber... aber... aber...“

Verstand ist sprachlos.  
Das kann der doch nicht ernst meinen.  
Hallo??!  
Das kann doch nicht...?!  
Dieser Mann...!  
Der kann doch jede tolle Frau...!  
Der steht doch nicht auf Kerle...jedenfalls...also...verdammt.

Verstand versucht schnell zu analysieren.  
Es hatte keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass er auf Kerle Stand.  
Es hatte keine Anzeichen dafür gegeben, dass er nicht auf Kerle stand.

Keine eindeutigen jedenfalls. 

Verzweifelt drückt Verstand auf den Knopf mit der Aufschrift:   
„Schallendes Gelächter.“


	52. zart und stürmisch

Dummerweise passiert in Jakos Kopf gerade etwas ganz ähnliches.

Jakos Sextrieb hüpft auf und ab:  
„Ich glaube, jetzt haben wir ihn...“

Jakos Gefühl knetet die Hände und stammelt:  
„Oh mein Gott...“

Jakos Verstand versucht, nicht zu hyperventilieren  
Okay, wenn er jetzt zu uns aufs Bett klettert, küssen wir ihn. Sanft, und wenn er sich nicht wehrt, drücken wir ihn ins Laken und küssen stürmischer.  
Aber wenn er jetzt lacht...   
finden wir uns damit ab, dass alles nur Spaß für ihn ist.   
Dann bleibt uns immer noch Freundschaft.

Und das ist der Augenblick, wo Martis Verstand den Knopf drückt...


	53. Freundschaft und Latein

Am Ende lachen sie beide.  
Damit sind die Würfel gefallen.   
Sie haben sich entschieden.  
Ohne es vom anderen zu wissen...  
Es würde bei Freundschaft bleiben.

Alea iacta est.

Es ist ihr ganz persönlicher Rubicon.

Nun, ihnen beiden wäre „Veni, Vidi, Vici“ lieber gewesen, wenn wir uns schon mit alten Lateinern rumärgern müssen.

Aber sie haben ja selber Schuld, sicher, Marti hat gesagt, was er dachte, aber eher ungeschickt, und Jako hat ihn falsch vestanden, und Marti dann wieder Jako..

Und da kann man dann nur sagen: suum cuique.

(Und nein, das übersetzt man nicht mit „Die Sau quiekt“)


	54. Schreibidee und Fallada

„Ähm, reich mir mal das Laptop hier rauf, hier ist es bequemer als am Schreibtisch. Und... kommst du?“  
Marti reicht ihm das Teil, und dann klettert er hinterher.  
Sie sitzen nebeneinander auf dem weichen Bett, gemütlich, und fangen nun an mit der Story.

Sie haben schließlich beschlossen, alle zu überraschen und was zu schreiben, mit dem keiner von den Jungs rechnet.

Keine langweilige „Sie trauen sich nicht, und dann trauen sie sich doch“ Liebesgeschichte.  
Aber auch keine heiße Sexnummer.  
Sondern etwas lustiges, harmloses irgendwie …

Und so entsteht an diesem Nachmittag die Geschichte „Das schwarze Pferd Fallada“.

___________________________

Die hier erwähnte Geschichte gibt es tatsächlich; sie folgt als nächster Teil dieser Reihe.


	55. Freundschaft und Zufriedenheit

Das ganze entsteht unter viel Lachen und Spaß.  
Sie stricken den Plot.  
Sie feilen eine Weile an der Story herum, und es macht Spaß.  
Sie werfen sich gegenseitig die Bälle zu, kommen abwechselnd auf Details und Ideen.  
Am Ende finden sie beide das entstandene Richtig gut.

So wie es ist, fühlt es sich gut an.  
Jako nah zu sein, Freundschaft zu fühlen, sich zu verstehen.  
Ihr Humor ergänzt sich, ihre Köpfe schwingen auf einer Wellenlänge.  
(Auch ihre Herzen. Aber das wissen sie nicht.)  
Das könnte was gutes werden.

Marti beschließt, sich damit zufrieden zu geben.

Nein, damit zufrieden zu sein.


	56. Götterberg und Schicksalswesen

Irgendwo auf einem fernen Götterberg wird ein kleiner Cupido von der Schicksalsgöttin zurechtgestaucht.  
„Was hast du da nur angerichtet?“

„Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür, ich habe sie doch beide getroffen! Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn sie sehenden Auges blind sind!“

Mmmmhhh... man überlegt, und der Cupido entgeht der Göttin Zorn.   
Aber wer soll das wieder in Ordnung bringen?

Da sagt die Liebe:  
„Lasst ihnen Zeit. Eines Tages werden sie sehend werden. Mit Hilfe ihrer besten Freunde. Denn ohne Zeit zum wachsen würde ihre Liebe nicht halten. Sie sind zu impulsiv.“

Und alle Schicksalswesen nicken verstehend.


	57. Löwen und Haarbürsten

Irgendwann sind sie fertig. Ist ziemlich gut geworden.  
Passt so.   
Kann so bleiben.

„Sollen wir es den Löwen zum Fraße vorwerfen?“ fragt Marti.  
„Klar,“ sagt Jako und grinst.   
Sie klettern nach unten, wollen das Zimmer verlassen.

„Warte mal,“ sagt Jako.   
Er greift nach der Haarbürste, auf dem Schreibtisch liegt sie, wer hat sie denn da wieder hingetan.  
Naja, vermutlich er selbst.   
Er beginnt, sein Haar zu bürsten.  
„Bisschen Show machen,“ sagt er, „haste Bock?“  
Er kichert. Marti grinst. 

Jako sieht Marti in die Augen. Zögert einen Augenblick.  
Streckt ihm die Bürste hin.  
„Willst du...?“


	58. Glanz und Duft

Marti zögert auch, nur einen kleinen Augenblick. Dann nickt er und tritt zu Jako.   
Er nimmt die Bürste in die Hand, und beginnt, das Haar des Mannes zu bürsten, der da vor ihm sitzt, in den er sich verliebt hat, und von dem er hofft, das sie beide bald eine tiefe Freundschaft verbinden wird.  
Es ist.. nun... eine sanfte, zärtliche, ja fast intime Geste.  
Dieses Haar zu bürsten, das so wunderbar seidig glänzt. Und so gut duftet.

Oh Mann.

Aber er lässt sich darauf ein. Genießt es einfach.  
Ist das beste, was er tun kann.  
Besser nicht groß drüber nachdenken.


	59. Atemkontrolle und Gestik

Schließlich ist er zufrieden und legt die Bürste zur Seite.   
Jako fährt sich durchs Haar, nickt und bändigt es mit einem Haargummi.  
Strafft es zum Dutt.  
Sie grinsen sich an.

Jako nimmt das Laptop und winkt Marti zu.   
Eine fordernde, beinahe herrische Geste. Und doch so... sanft.  
Marti schluckt. Wohlige Wärme durchzieht ihn.  
Er weiß nicht, warum ihn nun ausgerechnet diese Geste wieder so sehr aus dem Konzept bringt...  
Durchatmen, Fischer. Ruhig bleiben.

„Sollen wir?“  
Marti nickt und geht hinter ihm her, zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo die anderen Musik hören und diskutieren.

Ihr Erscheinen wird mit großem Hallo begrüßt.


	60. Betonung und Gefühl

Man macht für sie auf dem Sofa Platz. Sie stellen das Laptop vor sich auf den Tisch. Müssen recht nah zusammenrücken, um gemeinsam lesen zu können.

Die anderen schauen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Marti schaut in die Runde und sagt als Stefan Raab:  
„Meine Damen und Herrn, ja, jetzt hören sie eine Gemeinschaftsproduktion des Jar von Fewjar mit dem Clavinover. Viel Vergnügen, ja!“

Er beginnt zu lesen.  
Jako übernimmt dabei seinen eigenen Sprechpart.

Marti liest mit Betonung, mit Gefühl, mit großer Geste, mit klarer Sprache … er kann das verdammt gut.

Es macht Spaß, ihm zuzuhören.  
Die anderen lauschen gebannt.


	61. Strähne und Wasserfall

Klar, es ist nicht das, was sie erwartet haben.  
Aber man muss ehrlich sein... es ist verdammt gut.

Marti kommt zu der Stelle, in der Jako eine Strähne seines Haares löst.

Der echte Jako tut das auch.  
Leise schmunzelnd.

Marti liest den Abschnitt, wo Jako endlich seinen Haarknoten löst.

Der Jako hier im Wohnzimmer greift nach seinem Haargummi und öffnet mit einer dramatischen, auf Wirksamkeit bedachten und doch so natürlich wirkenden Geste sein Haar. Schüttelt es, so dass es wie ein Wasserfall über seine Schultern fliest.  
Grinst breit.

Aus völlig irrationalen Gründen halten alle eine Sekunde lang den Atem an.


	62. gelungen und unschlagbar

In dieser Sekunde hat Marti eine Eingebung.  
Er springt auf, beugt sich zu Felix, der auf einem Stuhl links neben ihm sitzt und pustet ihm kräftig ins Ohr.  
Mit einem Ruf des Erschreckens fährt Felix hoch.

Im nächsten Moment brechen dann alle in Gelächter aus.  
Diese beiden! Ja,die Show ist gelungen.   
Mann o Mann.

„Ihr seid ja jeder einzeln schon ein Knaller, aber zusammen seid ihr unschlagbar!“

Zusammen unschlagbar.... zusammen seid ihr unschlagbar...

Und während sich alle beruhigt haben, und er mit Jakos Unterstützung die Geschichte weiter liest, klingt der Gedanke in ihm nach.

Zusammen sind wir unschlagbar.


	63. Beifall und Bedingung

Zusammen sind wir unschlagbar...

Sie haben zu Ende gelesen.  
Marie fängt als erstes an zu klatschen.  
Dann fallen die anderen ein.

Sie bekommen ziemlich viel Beifall.

Denn auch wenn Rick ein wenig meckert:  
„Hey, eigentlich habe ich mir ja was anderes vorgestellt!“  
sind sich doch alle einig.  
Das , was die beiden da geschrieben haben, ist verdammt gut.

„Na gut,“ lässt Rick sich überreden.  
„Dann akzeptiere ich das mal. Habt ihr die Verliererstrafe eingelöst. Unter einer Bedingung.“

Die Anwesenden schauen ihn fragend an.

„Naja, ihr müsst auf dieser Fanfiction-Seite einen Account anlegen und das veröffentlichen.“


	64. rot und verlegen

Sie schauen sich an.  
„Klar,“ sagt Jako, „das machen wir. Oder?“  
Fragend schaut er zu Marti.  
Der grinst.  
„Klar doch!“  
Sie geben sich High five.

Eine halbe Stunde später ist das geschafft.  
Sie haben die Geschichte tatsächlich eingestellt.  
Ein weiteres High five.

„Weist du was?“ fragt Jako.  
„Haste Zeit, morgen Abend vorbeizukommen? Dann gucken wir mal, was da so an Reaktionen gekommen ist.“   
Marti sieht, dass Jako ein wenig rot wird.  
„Ich werde Felix überreden, dass er uns was tolles kocht, also… kommst du?“

Marti schluckt.  
Dann nickt er.  
„Ja, ich,... werde kommen.“


	65. Prinzip und Durchschnitt

Marti freut sich drauf.  
Er hat im Prinzip die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass Jako auf ihn stehen könnte.  
Im Prinzip.

Aber er freut sich darauf, eine schöne Freundschaft daraus erwachsen zu lassen.  
Er ist zufrieden damit.  
Ist schon okay.  
Jedenfalls im Prinzip.

Er wird genießen, was er bekommen kann und ansonsten ist es eben wie es ist. Ist schon okay.  
Im Prinzip.

„Jaja,“ stöhnt Verstand genervt.   
„Mit dem Prinzip ist das wie mit dem Durchschnitt. Im Durchschnitt ist der Teich einen Meter tief, aber trotzdem ersäuft die Kuh.“

„Philisophengeschwafel,“ motzt Sextrieb.  
„Ich will poppen!“

Gefühl schluchzt leise.


	66. Hunger und Fingerfood

Naja, was solls, jetzt erst mal ein bisschen den Abend genießen.  
Marti schlendert in Richtung Küche. Ein bisschen Hunger hat er, und Felix hat sich echt ins Zeug gelegt.  
Mal schauen... er macht sich einen Teller mit Fingerfood zurecht. Klasse, das schmeckt köstlich.

Rick kommt dazu.  
„Alles okay?“  
Marti nickt.  
„Ich komm klar.“  
Er lächelt schief.

Rick schaut zweifelnd.  
„Wirklich?“  
„Jaahaa!“  
Rick zuckt mit den Schultern.

Er weiß, das Marti zu ihm kommen und mit ihm reden wird, wenn er es braucht.  
Marti frisst nichts auf Dauer in sich rein.   
Daher macht Rick sich keine Sorgen.


	67. Aroma und Konsistenz

Marti beißt in ein Blätterteigteilchen, das mit einer köstlichen Schafskäsecreme gefüllt ist.  
Mmmhhh, lecker.  
Knusprig, würzig, smooth, ein perfektes Zusammenspiel von Aromen und Konsistenzen.  
Würzig mit sanft.  
Knusprig mit weich.  
Ah ja.

So muss Sex mit Jako sein...denkt Marti und läuft knallrot an.  
Scheiße, Fischer, was geht denn da in deinem Kopf vor?   
Kannst du nicht endlich mal diese Dinge zu vergessen versuchen?

Und dann kommt die Erkenntnis.  
Nein.  
Kann er nicht.

Und der Vorsatz, mit einer Freundschaft zufrieden zu sein, löst sich in Luft auf.

Er wird sich mit „nur Freundschaft“ abfinden müssen. Aber zufrieden sein?

Never ever.


	68. Gemüse und Nudeln

Er lässt seine Blicke über das auf dem Küchenbord aufgebaute Buffet schweifen.

Saure Gurken.  
Er grinst.  
Tja, wird wohl ne Saure-Gurken-Zeit werden, die ihm bevorsteht.  
Ach was solls. Er hat schon mehr durchgestanden in seinem Leben.

Ist nicht das erste mal, dass er sich fühlt, wie … die Schüssel Salat dort drüben: völlig durcheinander.

Oder wie das Gemüse dort auf den Spießen: durchbohrt und auf kleiner Flamme geröstet.

Oder wie Nudeln: weichgekocht.

Und das alles, weil der Typ, der sein Leben in ein thailändisches Curry verwandeln könnte: Scharf, voller Frische und verdammt heiß... kein Interesse an ihm hat. 

Er seufzt.


	69. Vitamine und Spurenelemente

Langsam aber sicher ist der Hunger gestillt.   
Naja, jedenfalls der Hunger nach Proteinen, Fetten und Kohlehydraten. Aromastoffen, Vitaminen und Spurenelementen.

Der Hunger nach Liebe steht auf einem anderen Blatt.

Also jetzt noch was zu trinken besorgen... nein, besser kein Bier mehr, lieber ein Mate. Marti möchte einfach nicht über einen leichten Schwips hinaus. Nicht heute. Weil...

Er möchte Jako sehen, hören... riechen... okay, das geht fast schon zu weit, egal, er möchte ihn wahrnehmen, mitbekommen, haarscharf und mit allen Sinnen und nicht durch den Nebel eines Rausches hindurch.

Also nimmt er sich eine Flasche Mate und schlendert zurück ins Wohnzimmer.


	70. Anblick und Gefühl

Jako sehen. Ihn immerzu anschauen. Seinen Anblick trinken.  
Ab und zu mal wegsehen, damit es nicht so auffällt... ach was, das ist Marti gerade auch egal. Er steht eben auf Jako, und wenn ihm das jemand ansieht... so what.   
Und wenn Jako es ihm ansieht? Nun... selbst wenn, er kann jetzt einfach nicht anders.  
Er will einfach jede Sekunden lang dieses wunderbare Bild von einem Mann in sich aufnehmen.

 

Gefühl seufzt.   
Hach, dieser Jako ist schon verdammt schön.  
Gefühl würde so gerne... sich ausleben dürfen... Liebe, Beziehung, Kinderkriegen...ach nein, das nicht, aber nur, weil es biologisch nicht geht.

Ach ja.


	71. Verstand und Klang

Jako hören, diese Stimme, die Marti immer wieder wohlige Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Verstand versuchte, zu analysieren, warum diese Stimme so angenehm war.  
Ja, also die tiefen Frequenzen.   
Das Timbre trug dazu bei.  
Das Resonanzspektrum des jungen Mannes erstreckte sich eher im tiefen Bereich, und das rief in seinem jeweiligen Gegenüber bestimmte Empfindungen hervor.  
Tiefe Stimmen wurden allgemein eher mit Männlichkeit assoziiert, mit einer gewissen Dominanz, mit Stärke und Schutz...

Andererseits hatte er auch schon andere ähnlich tiefe Stimmen gehört, ohne, dass er darauf dermaßen abfuhr.

Nein, Verstand schaffte es nicht, die Gründe für Martis Gefühle schlüssig zu erklären.


	72. Sextrieb und Lavendel

Jakos Geruch in sich aufnehmen,  
Seinen ganz ureigenen, überaus männlichen Duft.  
Einen Mischung aus seinem Shampoo, einer Lavendelnote, wo auch immer die herrührt, und Jako himself. 

Oh mein Gott, Sextrieb ist hin und weg. Er trippelt auf seinen Füssen, aufgeregt, möchte am liebsten... aber er darf nicht.  
Er seufzt.  
Selbstbeherrschung ist eigentlich nicht so seins. Aber im Moment hält er sich zurück. Naja, er kann halt auch mal Rücksicht nehmen.

Aber er hält sich nur deshalb zurück, weil er fest davon überzeugt ist, dass er irgendwann seine Chance bekommt.

Er lehnt sich zurück und nimmt einen weiteren tiefen Atemzug Jako.


	73. Alkohol und Müdigkeit

Der Abend schreitet fort.   
Einige Leute sind inzwischen gegangen.   
Marti ist müde, aber er ist trotzdem noch hier. Naja, macht ja auch Spass.  
Außerdem ist er ja mit Rick und Steve hier, und Dominik. Und will auch erst gehen, wenn die gehen.  
Blödsinn, Fischer, Ausrede.  
Du bist noch hier, weil Jako noch hier ist.   
Mann, Fischer, der wohnt hier.  
Naja, weil Jako noch wach ist.  
Wenn der schlafen geht, wärst du auch bereit zu gehen.  
Wärst vielleicht auch bereit zu bleiben... in Jakos Zimmer...  
Hey, reiß dich zusammen.  
Ist nicht, Fischer, ist nicht.

Gedankliche Selbstgespräche.  
Alkohol, Müdigkeit, Sehnsucht....  
Oh Mann.


	74. Hörner und Klischees

Alkohol und Müdigkeit.

Das ist die Erklärung dafür, dass alle zustimmen.  
Als Frodo diesen bescheuerten Vorschlag macht.   
„In jeder Fanfiction machen sie früher oder später Wahrheit oder Pflicht. Ick finde, wir sollten dit auch mal machen.“  
Scheiß Klischee, denkt Marti, und schüttelt den Kopf. Ne, besser nicht.   
Aber er wird überstimmt.  
Sogar von Jako.  
Ach egal, er wird sich da schon raus winden können...

Das Schicksal hat ihm also noch mal ne Chance gegeben.  
Mal sehen, ob er sie bei den Hörnern packt.

Marti hat nicht recht nen Plan.  
Er lässt es einfach auf sich zukommen.

Alkohol und Müdigkeit...


	75. System und Prost

Sie sitzen im Kreis, machen einfach reihum.  
Zu mehr System ist heute keiner mehr in der Lage.

Frodo fängt an.  
„Also Flo, Wahrheit oder Pflicht?“  
Flo zögert nicht.  
„Pflicht!“  
„Okay, Flo, dann ab mit dir und hol uns allen noch ein Bier!“

Naja, denkt Marti, eigentlich haben wir alle genug, ... ach Mist, jetzt kommt es auch nicht mehr darauf an.   
Er lässt sich auch eins geben.

„Prost!“   
Er stößt mit seinen Nachbarn an.   
Rechts neben ihm sitzt Rick.  
Ach du Scheiße, Rick wird ihm seine Aufgabe oder Frage stellen.

Na, das kann ja was werden.


	76. grinsen und Küssen

Marti ist an der Reihe.  
Soll er Wahrheit wählen oder Pflicht?  
Wenn er Wahrheit nimmt, und Rick dann fragt, ob er verliebt ist? Oder gar in wen?  
Scheiße, das will er nicht.  
Und Rick ist das zuzutrauen, denn der ist ein Freund davon, klare Verhältnisse zu schaffen.  
Und außerdem ganz schön blau.

Bei Pflicht, denkt Marti, kann er sich vielleicht besser rauswinden.  
Also sagt er:  
„Pflicht.“

Rick grinst.  
Ein bisschen fies.  
Und dann sagt er:  
„Okay, Marti, dann musst du jetzt die attraktivste Person hier im Raum küssen.“

 

Marti überlegt fieberhaft, wie er aus den Nummer jetzt rauskommt.


	77. Jako und Vanessa

Die attraktivste Person im Raum. 

Jako.

Aber, nein, verdammt, das konnte er nicht tun. Das würde er nicht tun.

Er könnte höflich sein, und der einzig noch im Raum befindlichen Frau, Vanessa, einen Kuss geben. Aber das wäre nicht ehrlich. Vanessa ist süß, aber... 

Und jemand anderer kommt auch nicht in Frage. Lügen würde er nicht.

Da klopft sein immerhin deutlich ausgeprägtes Selbstwertgefühl von innen an seine Stirn und flüstert:   
„Du, ich hätte da ne Idee! Hier halten dich doch eh alle für völlig irre, naja, sie haben ja auch recht, oder, also kannst du genauso gut... flüster... flüster...“


	78. abwartend und zweifelnd

Also steht er von seinem Platz auf. Und grinst.  
Alle warten gespannt, was er tun wird.  
Rick schaut zwischen ihm und Jako hin und her.  
Jako hat den Blick gesenkt. Knallrot. Abwartend. Marti sieht das nicht, Marti hat sich zur Zimmertür gewandt.

Er verlässt den Raum.  
„Bin gleich wieder da.“  
Rick schaut ihm zweifelnd hinterher.  
Was hat der bloß vor?  
Warum tut er nicht einfach, wonach ihm doch mit Sicherheit der Sinn steht?

Natürlich weiß Rick nicht, was Jako dazu sagt, aber er hat ihn beobachtet, und er glaubt, daß der auch...

In dem Moment kommt Marti wieder zurück.


	79. ominös und verborgen

Marti hält irgendetwas hinter seinem Rücken verborgen.  
Er grinst in die Runde. Man sieht ihm an, daß er etwas ausgeheckt hat.  
Er wendet sich nicht zu Jako.  
Auch nicht zu Vanessa.  
Oder sonst irgendwem.

Er stellt sich an seinen Platz, dorthin, wo er vorher mit überkreuzten Beinen auf dem Teppichboden gesessen hat.  
Er schaut in die Runde.  
Bisschen Show machen, gehört dazu und kann er ganz gut.

Dann holt er den ominösen Gegenstand hinter dem Rücken hervor.

Es ist ein Spiegel.  
Ein kleiner Rasierspiegel, den er im Badezimmer entdeckt hatte.  
Und mit einem breiten grinsen küsst Marti sein eigenes Spiegelbild.


	80. Tränen und Luftschnappen

Allgemeines Gelächter.  
Rick kringelt sich am Boden.   
Frodo ruft lauthals:  
„Alter, du bist echt völlig bescheuert! Das de jut aussiehst, bestreitet ja keener, aber da musste doch nicht gleich Spiegelsexuell werden!“  
Die andern lachen Tränen, schnappen nach Luft.  
Marti grinst sich eins.

Nur Jakos Lachen ist etwas verhaltener.  
Er amüsiert sich ebenfalls, ja, und dieser Einfallsreichtum, das sich selber auf die Schippe nehmen, das Marti so an den Tag legt, macht ihm den Kerl noch sympathischer.  
Aber... ein winziges bisschen Enttäuschung hat sich in sein Herz geschlichen.  
So schüchtern, dass er es nicht mal vor sich selber zugeben will.


	81. Katze und Antrag

Die Runde geht weiter.

Vanessa putzt sich wie eine Katze, Felix macht Rick eine Heiratsantrag, Flo muss gestehen, ob er jemals eine strafbare Handlung begangen hat.

Marti bekommt von allem nichts mit.

Bis die Reihe wieder an ihm ist.  
Naja, er könnte aussteigen.  
Sich verabschieden.  
Gehen.  
Ist ja nicht weit zu ihrer WG.  
Wäre nur vernünftig, wer weiß, was Rick sonst noch einfällt.

Aber Marti schafft es nicht, sich loszureißen.  
Jakos Anblick, Jakos Nähe.  
Er wird noch früh genug gehen müssen.  
Jetzt noch nicht.

Wahrheit oder Pflicht?  
Wahrheit.

Rick überlegt einen Augenblick.  
Dann grinst er, schaut zu Marti und sagt:


	82. Witz und Wahrheit

„Marti, liebst du...“  
Marti schließt die Augen und schluckt.

Scheiße, was hat Rick jetzt vor?  
Will er ihn ernsthaft fragen, ob er Jako liebt?  
Das kann er doch nicht bringen, oder? Doch, wir reden hier immerhin von Rick...  
Falls er das wirklich fragt, was wird Marti dann tun?

Zu lügen kommt für ihn nicht in Frage.  
Wieder nen blöden Witz reißen?  
Oder einfach die Wahrheit sagen, und zwar so, dass es jeder für nen blöden Witz hält?  
Oh Mann...  
Marti kommt richtig ins schwitzen.

Dann realisiert er, was Rick tatsächlich sagt:  
„...Berlin? Oder hast du Heimweh nach Salzgitter?“


	83. Salzgitter und Berlin

Nun, die Frage lässt sich einfach beantworten. 

„Berlin,“ sagt Marti.  
„Diese Stadt pulsiert vor Leben. Die Künstlerszene, Musikszene. Und hier hab ich Freunde kennengelernt. Euch. Das ist toll. Salzgitter war okay, aber... Berlin ist einfach wow. Bin glücklich hier.“  
Er ist ganz in Gedanken.

„Und ich hab IHN gefunden...“  
Scheisse. Der Alkohol. Das wollte er doch gar nicht sagen.  
Er sieht die fragenden Blicke der anderen.  
Er schluckt.  
„Rick. Den besten Freund, den man sich vorstellen kann.“

Rick schüttelt den Kopf.  
Er freut sich über das Kompliment, aber er denkt auch:  
Marti, du bist ein Idiot.


	84. Herz und Augenblick

Marti wendet sich an Felix, der links neben ihm hockt.   
„Pflicht oder Wahrheit?“  
„Wahrheit.“

Marti überlegt einen Augenblick.   
„Felix, bist du … verliebt?“  
Felix lächelt säuerlich.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht. Wäre ich gerne, aber da gibt es im Moment niemanden...“  
Er zuckt mit den Schultern.

Dann dreht er sich zu Jako, der wiederum links neben Felix sitzt.  
„Wahrheit,“ sagt Jako.

Felix nickt.  
Felix ahnt, was in Jako vorgeht.  
Felix will ihm helfen.  
„Gut. Also, Jako, dann erzähl mal: wenn du das tun solltest, was dein Herz dir in diesem Augenblick eingibt, was wäre das?“


	85. Flucht und Tränen

„Ich...“  
Jako stottert.  
Er weiß nicht, was er jetzt tun soll.  
Felix schaut ihn unsicher an.

„Ich...“  
Jako steht auf. Er schwankt.  
Naja, sie haben alle ordentlich was intus.

„Felix...“  
Jako greift Felix' Hand, zieht ihn hoch.

Zieht ihn hinter sich her, als er aus dem Zimmer stürmt.

„Was ist denn in den gefahren?“ fragt Rick.  
„Ssuviel Bier... “ sagt Flo, schon nicht mehr ganz textsicher.

In seinem Zimmer, ungesehen von den anderen, hat Jako seinen Kopf auf Felix' Schulter gelegt.  
Und schluchzt.

Felix streichelt ihm sanft übers Haar.

„Rede mit mir, bester Freund!“


	86. betrunken und nüchtern

Felix streichelt Jako übers Haar.  
„Also, Tiger, was ist los?“

„Marti,“ schluchzt Jako.  
Und Felix versteht. Immerhin kennt er Jako besser als jeder andere auf der Welt.  
„Du.. du hast dich verliebt?“  
Felix ist der einzige, der weiß, dass auch Jako nicht nur auf Frauen abfährt.

Jako nickt.

„Jako, du musst es ihm sagen! Er mag dich, das merkt man, und wer weiß, vielleicht...“  
„Nein!“  
Jako schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Nein, Felix, er steht nicht auf mich, aber vielleicht können wir Freunde werden...Ich bin betrunken, aber wenn ich wieder nüchtern bin, kann ich damit umgehen...“


	87. Trunkenheit und Taxi

Marti schaut ihnen etwas verstört hinterher.  
So ganz begreift er nun nicht, was los ist.

Er begreift nur, dass er jetzt lieber nach Hause will. Der Tag war ein Wechselbad der Gefühle gewesen, hatte ihn mächtig durchgeschüttelt.

Er weiss, daß er in Jako verliebt ist.  
Glaubt zu wissen, dass Jako nicht ebenso empfindet.  
Das tut weh, und er ist jetzt inzwischen zu betrunken, um vernünftig damit umzugehen. 

Er stützt sich auf Ricks Schulter auf, und drückt sich hoch.  
Leicht schwankend steht er da und sagt:  
„Ich möchte nach Hause... ich ruf mir ein Taxi... Rick, Steve, kommt ihr mit?“


	88. Konzentration und Kontrolle

Rick und Steve sind einverstanden. Sie warten im Flur auf das Taxi.   
Rick sieht Marti sorgenvoll an.

„Sag mal... willst du nicht mal nach ihm sehen? Nach Jako? Dich verabschieden oder so?“

Marti schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Ich... besser nicht, ich meine...naja...“  
Er schüttelt sich ein bisschen, um sich wieder auf seine Worte zu konzentrieren.

„Also ich bin morgen mit ihm verabredet... zum Kommentare lesen. Und bis dahin...“  
Er schaut vorsichtig zu Steve, der noch nicht Bescheid weiß,  
„... hab ich meine Gefühle unter Kontrolle.“

Rick wirft Steve ihm einen Blick zu, der sagt:  
„Frag nicht.“


	89. Grübeleien und Zweifel

Steve zuckt mit den Schultern.

Rick ist genervt.  
„Marti, du bist ein Vollidiot! Der Typ steht auf dich! Ich bin sicher! Rede mit ihm!“

„Blödsinn!“ sagt Marti.  
„Warum sollte er! Der sieht so toll aus, der könnte jede haben, und es gibt keine Anzeichen dafür, dass er auf Kerle steht!“

Rick schüttelt den Kopf.  
„Mann, Mann, Mann. Manchmal bist du ein echter Trottel. Aber gut, du musst selber wissen, was du tust.“

Marti schließt die Augen.   
Warum ist Rick so fest davon überzeugt? Er kennt Jako schon lange, und Marti hat in gerade erst kennen gelernt...


	90. hin und her

Martis Blick ruht auf Jakos Zimmertür.  
Ob er doch mal klopfen sollte?  
Einfach fragen, wie es Jako geht? Oder einfach nur Tschüss sagen vielleicht?

Was wohl der Grund ist, dass Jako so aus dem Raum gestürmt ist?  
Was es wohl gewesen wäre, das er am liebsten gemacht hätte? Und nicht sagen wollte?  
Nein, es hat sicher nichts mit ihm, Marti, zu tun.

Oder doch?

Wenn Marti nüchtern wäre, klar denken könnte, würde er die Sache wahrscheinlich ganz anders angehen. Denn er ist, ähnlich wie Rick, jemand der das Ende mit Schrecken dem Schrecken ohne Ende vorzieht.

Er hätte Jako gefragt.


	91. Vernunft und Vorsicht

Gefühl sitzt in einer Ecke und heult.  
Verstand reicht ihm ein weiteres Papiertaschentuch.  
Gefühl schnieft hinein und schluchzt.

Sextrieb steht grimmig und mit verschränkten Armen da.  
Wenn es nach ihm ginge, wäre der Abend anders verlaufen.  
Nach seinem Geschmack hat Verstand viel zu vorsichtig und „vernünftig“ agiert.

Verstand ist verzweifelt.   
Die Situation ist ausgesprochen unbefriedigend, und er versteht nicht, wann genau am Abend alles angefangen hat, so schief zu laufen.  
Alle sind unglücklich, keiner weiß, was man dagegen unternehmen könnte.

Und dass ihr Zuhause, Martis Hirn, im Moment von Alkoholdämpfen umnebelt wird, macht die Sache nicht einfacher.

Er seufzt.


	92. gehen und bleiben

Gerade, als Marti sich durchgerungen hat, der Sache doch noch auf den Grund zu gehen und an Jakos Zimmertür zu klopfen, schellt es an der Haustür.  
Rick drückt auf die Gegensprechanlage.  
Das Taxi ist da.

Marti sieht zu Jakos Tür, sieht zur Wohnungstür.  
Wieder hin.  
Wieder her.

„Marti, komm,“ ruft Rick, „du weißt doch, Berliner Taxen warten nicht lange.“  
Nein, dass weiß er nicht, er wohnt ja noch nicht so lange hier und hat bisher noch kein Taxi gebraucht.  
Aber...

„Marti, nun komm!“ ruft auch Steve.

Marti seufzt und seine Füße bewegen sich, fast gegen seinen Willen, zur Tür.


	93. Stufen und Nerven

Sie laufen durchs Treppenhaus.

Marti muss aufpassen, nicht zu stolpern. Weil seine Gedanken bei Jako sind. Weil er nicht auf die Stufen achtet.

 

Fast wäre es tatsächlich passiert, aber Rick packt ihn gerade noch am Jackenärmel und verhindert, daß er den Treppenabsatz runtersegelt.

 

„Danke,“ sagt Marti.

 

Und irgendwie spürt Rick, daß er damit nicht nur das festhalten meint.

Sondern die Tatsche, daß Rick für ihn da ist.

 

Und in Zukunft sein wird, denn das ist Rick klar:

die Sache mit Jako und Marti ist nicht vom Tisch, und wird die beiden, aber auch ihre Freunde, ne Menge Nerven kosten.


	94. Taxi und Schnute

Sie steigen also in das Taxi, und während Steve dem Fahrer die Adresse nennt, sind Martis Gedanken immer noch oben in der WG.  
Was Jako jetzt wohl gerade machen würde?  
Wie es ihm gehen würde?

Nun, er wird ihn ja morgen wieder sehen.  
Dann werden sie reden können... oder?  
Mal sehen.

Marti, der sonst immer mit der Schnute vorneweg ist, hat keine Ahnung, ob er es hinbekommen wird, auszusprechen, was los ist.

Jako sagen, dass er sich in ihm verliebt hat... ja verdammt, er hat einfach Angst davor.  
Das ist ihm so im Leben nicht nie passiert.  
Er seufzt.  
Morgen.


	95. Neonreklame und Nachtleben

Die Lichter der Stadt sausen an ihnen vorbei.  
Neonreklamen.   
Leuchttafeln.  
Ampelanlagen.  
Stroboskoplichter einer Diskothek.  
Nachtleben; das Herz der Stadt, das laut und lebensfroh pocht.

Martis Herz pocht auch.  
Schmerzhaft.  
Was zum Geier ist heute eigentlich geschehen?  
Dieser Abend ist so anders verlaufen und geendet, als er sich das heute Nachmittag vorgestellt hat...

Wieder seufzt Marti.  
Und wer ihn kennt, weiß: so wird es nicht enden.

Marti ist niemand, der sich auf seinem Unglücklichsein ausruht.  
Er ist jemand, der etwas dagegen unternimmt.  
Nun, diesmal wird es dauern, bis er sich dazu durchringen kann.  
Das ahnt er in diesem Augenblick noch nicht.


	96. Decke und Sofa

Gefühl kaut auf den Nägeln und fühlt sich absolut hilflos.   
Dann springt er auf, rennt hektisch herum, kreischt, heult, lacht hysterisch.  
Um sich im nächsten Moment wieder still auf ein imaginäres Sofa unter eine imaginäre Decke zu kuscheln.  
Und wieder einen Moment später loszuschluchzen...  
Chaos.  
Gefühlschaos.

Sextrieb sitzt grummelnd in der Ecke und ist sauer.  
Hätten sie ihn einfach mal machen lassen...  
Aber nein, er hat ja wieder nichts zu sagen gehabt.

Verstand jedoch ahnt nun, dass er es versaut hat.  
Dass er zu vernünftig agiert hat.  
Entschlossen klatscht er in die Hände.

Er wird es wieder in Ordnung bringen.


	97. Sternschnuppe und Wunsch

Marti schaut aus dem Taxifenster zum Himmel hinauf.  
Und sieht eine Sternschnuppe.

Nun darf er sich was wünschen.

Es braucht keine hundert Worte, zu beschreiben, was er sich wünscht...

es braucht nur eins.  
In Endlosschleife.

Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako  
Jako   
Jako  
Jako


	98. Marti und Jako

Es ist schon in den frühen Morgenstunden, als Marti endlich im Bett liegt.  
Er versucht zu schlafen.  
Aber die Gedanken schweifen immer wieder ab.  
Er wird diese Nacht kein Auge zu bekommen.

Einige Straßen entfernt liegt Jako in seinem Bett.  
Auch er schläft nicht.  
Auch er sein Grübeln, das ihn wach hält, dreht sich um den Abend...  
und um den einen Menschen...

Jeder von ihnen denkt:   
Hätte ich den Mund aufmachen sollen?  
Und sagen, was ich fühle!

Ja, das hätten sie!  
Alle beide!  
Aber der Abend ist vorbei...

Aber das Leben wäre nicht das Leben, wenn es einem nicht immer wieder Chancen geben würde.


	99. streiten und verzeihen

Marti schreckt hoch. Aus dem Schlaf. Verschwitzt, mit laut klopfendem Herzen.

Eine Weile braucht er, dann wird ihm klar: er hat geträumt.  
Sehr intensiv.  
Von jenem ersten Tag, an dem er Jako, seinen geliebten Mann, kennenlernte...   
Der Traum war so intensiv, jedes Gefühl, jeder Laut, jeder Geruch...

Das geschieht manchmal, wenn er sich zuvor mit Jako gestritten hat.

Er schaut auf die Uhr. Es ist drei Uhr zweiundzwanzig. Egal.

„Jako?“  
Er rüttelt an Jakos Schulter.  
Der blinzelt ihn an.  
„... was ist...?“

„Jako? Es tut mir leid, dass ich vorhin... unser Streit... ich liebe dich. Verzeih mir!“


	100. Happy und End

Jako setzt sich auf.  
Legt seinen Arm um Marti.  
„Schon gut, kleiner. Alles gut. Ich... habe mich auch im Ton vergriffen. Verzeih auch du mir!“  
Marti küsst ihn sanft.  
Sie halten sich fest.

Sie sind sich so nah. Sie haben nach jenem ersten Tag noch einige Monate gebraucht, bis sie mit Hilfe ihrer Freunde zueinander fanden.   
Seitdem gehören sie zusammen.  
Ein paar Jahre schon.  
Marti schenkt Jako sein Herz, seine Seele, seinen Gehorsam, seine Liebe.  
Jako schenkt Marti sein Herz, seine Seele, Geborgenheit, Schutz, Liebe.

Sie halten sich und wissen: So wird es bleiben.  
Bis zum Ende ihrer Tage.


End file.
